User talk:Diva1998
I ♥ JDB too, Vampirechick101 23:07, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kiwi 1998 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 01:05, March 10, 2010 When are you gunna post your story?!?! ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 23:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) To create a new article, look to your left. There should be a sidebar that says "Explore the Wiki." Look down until you see "Create a new article" and click that. Oh, and please don't use your real name. We had a predator scare a little while ago. Sparrowsong 23:43, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yup! That was my talk page! If you have any questions we should get together when I get back from Sudbury and I'll explain everything! I know how to navigate this place on two differant fomats: the computer and the iPod! ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 01:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I can't get together right now either. I'm in Sudbury on one of the computers at Science North. But whem I get back maybe. And I can teach you how to navigate on your iPod. ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 18:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I was using the computers at Science North because you're allowed to. And I'm home now but it's like nine, so it's really late. Oh! And I forgot to mention that they have a Smart Board! It was awesome!~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 01:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ya, technacally that would be today now, but I'm free all day, so it should be fine. I'm here till Thursday, then I'm going to be in Toronto. ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 14:11, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I know. XD ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 17:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) My iPod died and there was a buntch of stuff I had to do that's why I was silent for so long. ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 18:02, March 15, 2010 (UTC) You go on the page Forum: Abandoned Stories and edit the section about the story you want. You put you user name next to the part that says "New Author". Then you put next to the title "-Adopted". Done. Why? ~-~-~ Kyra/Kiwi 1998 15:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ? re. Im just going to ignore your comment on my talk page. GOT IT. I can speak and talk about any way i want and you cant say anyhting about it. GOT IT KID Warboss95 02:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Please? Please enter my contest. Go to my "Contest" blog post to learn how to! Michael/Nico/Hermione 21:30, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Nah I like justin Bieber 2. Hey I'm Cailin wassup? :) κόρη του Απόλλωνα 21:16, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Guess what? I'm an admin! Haha! XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:51, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I explained an admin on the blog Wicked Muse. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to delete that blog now, like you asked me to at church. XD Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 15:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) The same way you make a story. You make the picture at elouai.com. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Want me to make it for you? just tell me the info that you want on it. And I'll do it. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I won't. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 00:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) What colour top? I'm just giving her jeans, but what about the top? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) How's this? please note that I was guessing on what she looked like. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 01:20, May 19, 2010 (UTC) How's this? Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 20:39, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and according to the gods' account on Demigods Wiki, Melina is a daughter of Ares. Riiiiiiiiiiggggghhhhtttt.... :) Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 20:39, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Good, 'cause you have no blocking history. Oh, by the way, you're a daughter of Hephaestus. :P Riiiiggghhhttt.... :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:44, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I will, I'm on Erica's computer right now, though, and her computer is too slow for Photoshop, so it's not on here. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) How do you like the character pic? The new one, I mean. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) This one? Do you like it? Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:03, May 19, 2010 (UTC) You put two of these: [ in front and two of these: ] after. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I find the code easier, but whatever. :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I was teaching "Apollo" to speak "Internet Language". It was hilarious! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 22:30, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Here's the logo for Bows and Arrows. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 07:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Rollbacker: can undo edits Sysop: I don't know. Beaurecrat: can do basically everything. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 21:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. I might. :P Kyra Daughter of Apollo 17:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) how do u know how to make a signature it would mean alot to me if you can help Nessa Daughter of Rhea 00:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC)